My Guardian Angel
by Satine1899
Summary: Christian has just finished his and Satine's story of love, and on his way to tell Toulouse, he is distracted by something...someone...a vision, or an angel?
1. A Sparkling Diamant

DISCLAIMER: "MOULIN ROUGE" AND/OR ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME…IF ONLY.  
  
NOTE: I DO NOT KNOW THE NAME OF SATINE'S BIRD, I GUESSED 'SARAH' AFTER THE "…GREAT SARAH BERNDHART…"  
  
1  
  
2 "My Guardian Angel"  
  
Life beyond death. Is it impossible? No. It's improbable. Quite possible, just not very. What is 'death' in the first place? Is it when our life ends? Is not when we lose everything 'death'? I mean you lost your 'life', did you not? You may still be alive, but still your 'life' was lost. I do not believe that 'death' is the absence of 'life', or the alternative to it. I believe 'death' is when our physical bodies give out, but mind you, life still goes on.  
  
This story begins when another one ends. I had just finished my story, our story, our story of love. Satine and mine's. I had promised her I would tell our story and I had just. It was her dying wish and I would not let her down. I would not break my promise to her, not again. Not again.  
  
I had finished it and I wanted Tollousse to be the first one to read it. After all, he knew about things like this, art and love, for he longed for it with every fiber of his being. He was a good man, a good person, a good friend. As I gathered the papers, Sarah, Satine's bird, which I kept, went absolutely tantric. She seemed as though she wanted desperately to get out of her cage. As I was about to let her out, other birds came. They came from the sky, and some from other homes, all of them frantically gathering in my apartment. I put down the papers in a drawer and I let Sarah out, but she stayed in there as I felt a soft, cool breeze pass me and leave by way of the window. The birds followed, but scattered their own ways, some to where they came from, others just scattered in the general sense of the word. I closed the gate of the cage and got the story I had written. I went upstairs and knocked on Tollouse's door. No answer. I tried again. Still no answer. I decided to check the Moulin Rouge, or what was left of it. It was now just another run down, run-of-the-mill shack for the "children of the revolution" who ended up being "children of the streets". I had not been at the Moulin Rouge since its first and last day of being a theater. It was the first and last performance of its first and last play, "Spectacular, Spectacular", the first and last play I have had the inspiration or imagination to write. To tell the truth, I had not been anywhere much since that fateful day. Except to Satine's funeral, Satine's grave and Satine's elephant to get her things, but other than that, I had stayed in my room. Alone and in mourn. Tollouse had tried everything to snap me out of my depression. Nothing had ever worked. Nothing would've ever worked. Nothing could've ever worked. Someone could've. Satine. Only she, she who put me in that great depression, could've snapped me out of it. Half the reason I would not have anything or anyone snap me out of it was because of my ridiculous and hopeless hope of Satine returning to me. Ironically, that was the reason I really did end my great depression, I had finished my--our love story. Why she said for me to write it was because that way she would be with me always. She'd return to me. She did. And I don't just mean by the way of the story. But then again, she never really left me. She was and will always be there. Here. With me. Because Satine could never leave her home. Once, she almost did. With me. But it wasn't meant to be. But in a way she was never home, until she was with me, because home is where the heart is.  
  
As I came upon the middle of the road, the very same soft, cool breeze passed me again. I looked to the corner of the street I was going to, to where the breeze was headed off. Birds flocked towards there, too. That's when I saw her. Satine. Wearing the red dress she wore the first night we were together. Her back was turned, but it was her. Even her hair was done in the very same fashion as that magical night. It must have been her. I walked towards her faster with each step. Time was at a standstill as I raced towards my love. I stretched out my hand, my fingertips stretched far out with a longing to touch her. Satine. My hand was a mere movement away from touching her. My hand almost on her shoulder but then "BANG!" I heard a gunshot within the Moulin Rouge. I quickly turned my head to the Moulin Rouge before even thinking about it. When I finally did, which took a very short time, it was too late. I turned my head back. She was gone. Not anywhere in sight. I looked around, GONE! Not a trace, except when I looked to where she was standing, something sparkled at me. It was a small, little thing. I kneeled down and picked up the peculiar sparkle. It was—a diamant. Square-cut. It was a sparkling diamant. 


	2. The Show Must Go On

NOTE: I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ALL THE TYPE-O'S.  
  
I picked it up. "BANG!" Another shot was fired from the Moulin Rouge. I quickly shoved the diamant in my pocket.  
  
"The boy! Where is the boy!?!!" the duke's voice echoed through from the walls of the Moulin Rouge. I could hardly believe it. The duke? What was he doing here? Then it hit me… me! He was looking for me! But why? Then I remembered, he didn't know. He didn't know about Satine. Satine and her death. How lucky for me to have been distracted and not go into the Moulin Rouge. He would've killed me! I swallowed hard.  
  
"Christian! Christian!" Tollousse was running towards me. "What are you doing just standing there!? We must make our escape! Hurry!"  
  
"What!?" I asked. Satie and the rest quickly joined him. Satie and the Doc were huffing and puffing quite profoundly.  
  
"What is happening?" I asked Tollousse.  
  
"We must hurry! Christian, quick!" He then pushed me in the dark, damp corner of the near alley. I opened my mouth to speak but the Doc shoved some of Satie's scarf in my mouth. I mumbled protestantly but stopped as soon as I heard Harold's voice. Three pairs of footsteps walked towards the alley.  
  
"Why I don't bloody well know!" It was somewhat strange to not hear Harold sucking up to the duke, but then again the duke had ordered and sent the required materials to tear down the Moulin Rouge. He didn't go himself for the pain of seeing all of it would've been too much. Time obviously fixed that problem.  
  
"Do not play me for a fool, Zidler, I know you know where the boy is. Now tell me!"  
  
"There are many boys in Montemart," Harold said mischievously.  
  
"The boy—Christian!"  
  
"How the bloody hell would I know?"  
  
"Because you know where Satine is, and where she is, he will be!" The duke's face now resembled a tomato. A tomato with a rat on top of it, (his hair) waving with fury. The very same fury glared in his eyes and voice.  
  
"I don't know where the boy is," Zidler said sternly, "and Satine is far, far away from the likes of here." Hurt overwhelmed his eyes as tears overwhelmed mine.  
  
"What do you mean, I warn you Monsieur Zidler, I do not want to play one of your games.  
  
"It isn't a game."  
  
"Stop! Stop with your lies!"  
  
"No lie."  
  
"Where is she!?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Where is he? Where!?"  
  
"I bloody well told you, I don't know!"  
  
"Why do you lie!"  
  
"Look, you obsessive, pathetic loser, I don't know!"  
  
BANG! Another gunshot.  
  
"I am telling the truth," Zidler said without a stutter in his voice.  
  
"We'll see…" the Duke told his chromies to push Zidler forward. When they had gone I asked Toulouse to tell me what was happening.  
  
"He is back with a vengeance!" he said with spit spilling out of his mouth from his lisp.  
  
"He is a moron," I simply said, "A bloody moron."  
  
"A moron with power," said Doc.  
  
"And a gun," added Satie.  
  
"He's also a moron with Zidler as his hostage," Said Toulouse.  
  
"Who cares? It's only Zidler. Must you forget he too is a moron?! A lying moron who lied about to Satine, to me to everybody for his own bloody sake!" I turned to look at them all. Their eyes were sad, sad that they could not comfort me.  
  
Toulouse then said, "It was for the sake of the show," he continued, "The show must go on." 


	3. GoneMad

Disclaimer: Nothing, not the movie, not the characters, nothing belongs to me. Neither do "Don't Speak"(No Doubt) or "The Sound of Music"(Julie Andrews: from the movie 'The Sound of Music').  
  
Note: 'Penelope' is the bird's name, I was recently informed. Also, italicized words are being sung. Underlined words are lyrics, but they are not sung. **************************************************************************** *********************** "The what?" I asked with rage brewing in my heart. "The show must-" "I don't give a bloody rat's ass about 'the show'," I said with hate and anger pouring out with each word. "It's just a saying, I mean, you have to-" Toulouse started, but I could not let him finish. "Don't say it," I begged him, "Please, don't speak." He started again. I interrupted him, " I know what you're what thinkin', I don't need your reasons, don't tell me cuz' it hurts." Then I handed him my book, as I felt the very same cool breeze pass by me. I wanted to look around but, "Is this," he said taking the book out of my hands. "Yes. I wanted you to be the first one to read it. I wanted all of you to-" "Aaahh!" Shouted the 'unconscious Argentinean'. He was being attacked by a flock of pidgoens. It was what woke him up. "Birds!" he yelled furiously. He started waving his hands madly through the air. Then, I felt the breeze once again pass me, it felt as though it caressed my face. The birds also left, shortly after. It was as though they stayed longer to annoy the Argentinean. Doc gave a weak chuckle. I don't think he was laughing at the Argentinean, though. I had a feeling that he had some absinthe, just before. "Christian," Satie started as Toulouse flipped through the pages of the story I had just handed him, "I-you see, do you remember 'the hills are alive' and all that? Well, we were wondering if you could finish that story? We were thinking of, of-" "Rekindling the spirit of the children of the revolution!" the Argentinean butted in. "And what better way than with a play!? A play written by the same enchanted boy who wrote 'Spectacular, Spectacular'?" the Doc added. A tear from my heart started to fall from my eyes. Oh how I remember that play. That night. That story. That ending. I looked up at the three. They could see my pain, or a glimpse of it. They remembered what I remembered, also. And I had just handed Satine and my's story to Toulouse for all of them to read. Toulouse was staring at me now, just as the others were. There was an awkward silence humming all around us. I broke the silence. "Sure," I said, then very quickly racked my brain for lyrics to add on to the song. "The hills are alive, with the sound of music, with songs they have sung for a thousand years," I started as that very same breeze passed by me once more, and I started to remember Satine, and our time spent together, "The hills fill my heart with the sound of music, my heart wants to sing every song it hears, My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees, My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a breeze."and as I sang these inspired words, birds from every which way came, a few attacked the Argentinean, but I didn't care because that breeze felt as though it passed me, but to get to the other side of me to hold my hand. I turned my head, expecting to find Satine, and I found, "Satine?" I said half-mad and half-hopeful as I saw a whisp of a vision of Satine. A ghostly image, almost, like the breeze was her. Then when all turned from the Argentinean to look at me, she turned back into a breeze, just as I blinked. And the breeze did not blow away, no it stayed. Satine stayed, lingering around us, I trying desperately mad to find her around me and the others, shivering a bit, and looking at me as though I was mad, and pitying me at the same time. They knew Satine was gone. They knew I knew. But they also knew I was in-love. And they, as the leaders of the children of the revolution, knew that love drove you mad. But was I? Mad, in-love I was, but mad? "Satine? Love, is that you, where are you?" I asked desperately with hope fueling my 'madness'. "Christian?" Toulouse asked sympathetically. "He's gone." whispered Satie, ".mad."  
  
Note: Please r+r, is this chapter good, or did it suck? Thank you, and suggestions and corrections are always welcome! 


	4. My Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: "Moulin Rouge" and it's characters belong to BLAM and the wonderful folks of 20th Century Fox. Basically. But wouldn't it be great to even just LEASE Christian and Satine for, even, just a while?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* "Christian, she's not here anymore," Toulouse said with so much depression and empathy. But I kept on looking. After about a few minutes the Argentinean went up to me and punched me in the face. It took about three punches to knock me out.  
  
~  
  
"Did you have to hit him so hard, he's just a boy?" Satie said as I started to recover my consciousness.  
  
"Yes," the Argentinean answered and then fell flat on his back asleep. After a few moments, I was back on my feet and feeling perfectly fine.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked aloud. I looked at Satie.  
  
"At home, Christian," he said as though he was talking to a child. I looked at him amusedly and then remembered Satine.  
  
"Satine!" I said looking around frantically.  
  
"Oh, dear, he's lost it, again," Toulouse said to Satie. They exchanged looks of worry.  
  
"No," I said, "I haven't. Toulouse, Satie, Doc--," I looked at Doc, who was still under the influence, " I saw her, Satine. The breeze, with the birds, the smoke-her." I could tell they were confused with my ramblings. Then, I remembered, before the shot, before I saw them, before the Duke, Satine was a mere touch away.  
  
I took the diamant out of my pocket; it shone like a single star in the darkest night. Their mouths dropped, even the drunken Doc. I explained, calmly, what had happened. Their jaws hung, suspended in mid-air, and when I had finished, they had dropped a little bit more.  
  
"Satine?" Toulouse started.  
  
"An angel?" Satie finished. I took a step back, an angel? She did save me from that crash, didn't she?  
  
"A guardian angel," Doc said, soberly and knowingly, "You're guardian angel." He looked at me assuringly as my face was sketched out in question.  
  
"My guardian angel?" I asked aloud, "My guardian angel," I confirmed myself, thinking about it,  
  
"My guardian angel.."  
  
  
  
*Note: How was it? Short? Dorky? Do you think this is how Christian would have written it? Constructive criticism is always welcome and suggestions and comments, too. I hope this was not a waste of your time!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Somewhere Out There

Disclaimer: " Moulin Rouge!" nor it's characters belong to me. Nor do "Somewhere Out There"(Our Lady of Peace) or "Come What May"(Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman).  
  
Note: In the last chapter, "crash" meant " would be 'meeting' with the duke and a bullet".  
  
I took another step back and fell onto the comfort of the red, velvety feel of the chair, the one that used to belong to Satine.  
  
"Love. I can't believe love is doing all this!" Toulouse said, spitting and whirling his arms through the air. "You truly are the poster- boy for our revolution," he said, stopping his mad whirling and staying still, except for the joy dancing around in his eyes. I smiled as broadly as I possibly could and then looked at the diamant in my hand, once more. A tear as perfect and as brilliant as the diamant in my hand glistened its way down my face. Satine was back. Did she leave at all? Thoughts of truth, beauty, freedom, but above all, LOVE were racing through my mind. Time seemed to have no value. When I finally snapped out of my trance, it was night and Toulouse and the rest were gone. I could hear a faint melody coming from upstairs. Satie, I guessed was working on "The Sound of Music", that is what I had decided to call it. I caressed the chair I was sitting on slowly and carefully, as to not miss a single part. Of-course, I had done this a countless number of times since Satine's death that I could make out a map of its surface without even a look at the chair.  
  
I opened my eyes. The diamant was no longer in my hand. I looked around, almost panicking, but I quickly I found it on the window payne. I got up and went to it. I put it in my pocket. It was nighttime and the stars were shining especially bright tonight, not only because of my obvious reason, but tonight, there was no moon to take from the glory of the stars. I had looked and drowned into the stars almost every night for six months, and I could almost map out the nightsky, and so I noticed something was out-of-place. A star, one which resembled a sparkling diamant, was there. I had never seen it before. It looked as though it was staring back at me. It also looked as though it stayed in the sky only for the sole purpose of keeping the other stars in the sky.  
  
"Satine?" I whispered as the night breeze carried my question. I had a feeling it carried out all the way to her.  
  
"Christian." I heard the same breeze come back and whisper silently. It was Satine's silky voice. The star seemed to almost come down, but stayed in the sky, it did.  
  
" You're falling back to me, A star that I can see, I know you're out there, Somewhere out there." I sang whisperedly as I stared at the star, at Satine.  
  
"Yes, I will love you, even after my dying day." I heard ever so lightly, but I knew I was not imagining it. I had heard it. It was her voice, and our song, except for a few words, though it actually made it more into our song. I then smiled my biggest smile and sang louder, with all my might,  
  
"You're falling back to me, A star that I can see, I know you're out there, Somewhere out there," but as I was about to go on, the door was kicked down, with all my excitement, I did not even notice that the playing upstairs had stopped and that it had been replaced with pounding, footsteps and even yelps. As I saw the man who had kicked down my door, I recognized him to be Warren. Toulouse and the rest were beaten and being held up not by their own two feet, but by other henchmen And as Warren went inside, the leader of the men came in. The duke. 


	6. Shut Up

Disclaimer: Ummmm.so Moulin Rouge! actually was written by Baz Luhrman & Craig Pearce, NOT Baz and Antonio 4got his last name, it starts w/ M, so sorry.oh, and it nor any other related items belong to me. Nope.  
  
Note: I will try to have perfect grammar in this chapter.  
  
  
  
The Duke casually waltzed in through my door. He had a smug look on his face and my story in his hands. I glared at him with all my hate while he in return glared at me with all of his.  
  
"Where," he started, his voice as annoying as ever, "is the girl?"  
  
"There are many girls in Montematre," I answered after a moment's pause. At an instant, the Duke became furious.  
  
"Do not play dumb with me!" fumes were coming out from his nostrils by now, "I do not enjoy it when people get smart with me!"  
  
"Which am I? Playing dumb, or being smart? Make up your mind." I retorted. Warner snickered. The Duke looked at him to hush him up.  
  
"You see I what I've done to your friends? I'll do the same to you!"  
  
"You didn't do it, your lowly thugs did."  
  
"SHUT UP!" he yelled monstrously.  
  
"WHY?" I yelled back.  
  
"BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Go bloody right ahead," I said quietly, but firmly.  
  
"Do not tempt me, boy," he said very much like a rat. Then, he ordered Warner to grab me by the arm. I followed, not at all hesitantly; I did not want them to hurt my friends more than they already did.  
  
~*~  
  
I was blindfolded and gagged. They did not bother gagging the others for they were beaten so badly, how could they have possibly noticed where they were being kidnapped to?  
  
I could not believe Zidler told him where I lived. Actually, I could. This was after all Zidler, the master of lies and deceit.  
  
After some time, I managed to get the gag out of my mouth. I took a deep breath, but the air was haughtily unrefreshing.  
  
"Toulouse? Satie, Doc,--," I started but then remembered I don't know the Argentinean's name! He's one of my best friends and I don't know his name. "Ummm, Argentinean?" Doc chuckled.  
  
"Don't feel so bad, Christian, none of us know his name, either," Satie said with a difficulty. He coughed an eerie cough that reminded me of the ones Satine used to cough. But, thankfully, he did not gasp for air, if he had I would have gone insane right there thinking about Satine and all that had been going on.  
  
"Shut UP back there!" the Duke yelled maniacally. After some time, we stopped and were led off to somewhere.  
  
~*~ 


	7. Left In The Dark

Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge! And all related items belong to the 2 geniuses that wrote this story about truth, beauty, freedom, but above all, LOVE, and 20th Century Fox. And "Sick Cycle Carousel"(Lifehouse).  
  
Note: If y'all really love Moulin Rouge fanfics, you need to read "Absinthe Memories" by Hindi Sad Diamonds, I am not so sure if that is the exact title, but, it's one of the greatest fanfics I've ever read. So is "Eternity In A Moment" by Black Tangled Heart.  
  
  
  
"Where do you suppose they are taking us to?" Satie asked me as we were being led of by Warner and the rest of the Dukes chronies. They took off my blind fold.  
  
"I simply don't know Satie. But I'm not too worried."  
  
"Why not?" Toulouse asked me quietly.  
  
"My guardian angel, remember?" I grinned happily, as did Doc, but let's face it, he was as drunk as the sky was blue. And today was a good day, by means of he was usually much drunker than today.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the Duke hissed at us.  
  
"Is that all you can say?!" Satie said fiercely. I for one had never heard Satie raise his voice before. The Duke slapped him and one of his rings cut Satie's lip. I looked at Satie questioningly, me and Toulouse did, and in reply,  
  
"Guardian angel, right?" he mouthed theses words as to not draw attention from the Duke. I nodded. Satine, my love, would come and save us from this, this kidnapping. Yes, that that is what it is, Kidnapping.  
  
"You know, Duke," said I, "you're going to get your just deserts, and when you do, I will be there."  
  
"Shut up, you penniless writer! You will get your just deserts, now! And I am here. And I am delting out your just deserts!" the Duke snarled, "And besides, who will give me my just deserts? You? Not now. And who will miss you? Any of you? The fans of your stupid play? Or stupid book? What is this? The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn? Stupid title, Probably stupid book." As I was about to reply, Warner threw me into a warehouse with the rest of the Bohos. They closed the door, and we were left in the dark.  
  
"What will they do to us?" Doc asked quite soberly.  
  
"Kill us?" Toulouse said grimly, even his lisp seemed to be gloomy.  
  
"But not before torturing us," the Argentinean cried out.  
  
"Oh, cheer up!" Satie said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Zidler said, poking fun at Satie.  
  
"Harold?" Toulouse asked.  
  
"Yes, it is me," he replied sadly. Anger was now piercing through me. Zidler! The next thing I knew, My feet pushed off the ground and my whole body was heading towards Zidler's voice. It took about five minutes of utter confusion in the dark to pull me off of him. Shouts from everyone filled the room.  
  
"Calm down, Christian!" Toulouse shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NO!" was my simple reply. The Argentinean took a swing at me but missed and instead punched Zidler in the face, which I did not mind at all one bit. He betrayed us all, telling the Duke, probably all he wanted to know.  
  
"Let me explain!" Zidler shouted a bit groggily, no doubt from the punch he took from the Argentinean.  
  
"Why?" I asked hastily.  
  
"Just listen, Christian." Toulouse begged. I owed Toulouse and the rest, so I did.  
  
"Go ahead." Said I. Toulouse found a long stick on the ground and used Satie's match to burn it, to give us light.  
  
"If shame had a face I think it would kinda look like mine,  
  
I f it had a home would it be my eyes?  
  
Would you believe me if I said I am tired of this,  
  
Now here we go now one more time," then Zidler had a far away look in his eyes, as if he was talking to some long ago, but never forgotten memory,  
  
"I tried to climb your steps,  
  
I tried to chase you down  
  
I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground," he snapped out of his "trance" but then looked at me,  
  
  
  
"I tried to earn my way,  
  
I tried to change this mind,  
  
You better believe I tried to beat this,  
  
When will this end,  
  
It goes on and on,  
  
Over and over and over again,  
  
Keep spinning around, I know it won't stop,  
  
'Til I step down; from this for good." he drifted off. A tear streaked down his face and stick burned out, leaving us, even more in the dark. 


	8. Sebastian And ElmerAnger Management Clas...

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, Moulin Rouge! and other related items, belong to not myself, but to Baz Luhrmann, Craig Pearce and 20th Century Fox.sigh.Oh, and neither do "Crawling"(Linkin Park) and "Somewhere Beyond the Sea"(Ewan McGregor.okay, so someone else sang it originally, but he did sing it in "A Life Less Ordinary" with Cameron Diaz, so, I don't know who sang it originally, but muchly, I don't care.; "A Life Less Ordinary")  
  
Chapter 8: "Sebastian And Elmer" / "Anger Management Classes"  
  
"Oh, Christian, I am so sorry that I told the Duke where you lived." Zidler said through the dark.  
  
"I suppose you think that that song struck some sort of sentimental chord in my heart? Well, Zidler, it didn't." I felt so angry. How dare he! He kept Satine's condition a secret for 'the show must go on'. No sentiment was in my heart for him. None.  
  
"Crawling in my skin!  
  
These wounds, they will not heal!  
  
Fear is how I fall," I sang out.  
  
Forgiveness was something I could not give him. Angry scowls, oh yes, in- fact I gave him mounds of that for the next 10 minutes or so! It was in the dark, but I believe he felt a few of them, at the least. I would have given him more, but Warner opened the door and the light, though not so bright, seared through my eyes. Before I knew it, I was up on my feet, hopping towards the exit. (My feet were tied.) I looked back at the bohemians. Bruised, beaten and blinded bohemians they were. I sighed, if only 'my guardian angel' saved us from being the Duke's 'guests' as he called it. That was when doubt started creeping through to my mind. Maybe it was all just a coincidence?  
  
"Confusing what is real." I whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
I was face to face with the Duke. My hands and feet still tied, but I stood tall.  
  
"So, Sebastian," I looked at the Duke with utter confusion, Sebastian? "Here is your story. Your stupid story."  
  
"Have you read it?" I asked. Did he know now about Satine?  
  
"No. I do not wish to waste my time reading nonsense."  
  
"Yet," I started, "you wish to waste your time kidnapping innocent people?" Blood rose up to his face. Again, a tomato with a rat on top. I stifled a laugh.  
  
"I noticed, in your 'humble abode'," he took a second to get himself together, "that she was not there. Well, where is she?"  
  
"Who?" was my reply.  
  
"You know bally well 'who'!" he was shaking furiously, "She! The girl! Where is she, Sebastian!"  
  
"Sebastian?" I looked at him with hate. He didn't even have the decency to get my name right.  
  
"You heard me, SEBASTIAN!" he was mightily angry, but it seemed he thought he was being quite clever by irritating me by saying my "name". I looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"Sebastian?" I asked again. I thought for a moment, he looked like an  
  
"Elmer," I said slowly. He looked at me appalled.  
  
"Elmer?!" he shouted, I swear, he needs to take anger management classes.  
  
"Yes, Elmer," I said.  
  
"Sebastian," he really did not get that that was not my name, "what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Elmer, I mean the Duke asked, trying his best to be polite, I guess he doesn't need anger management classes as much as I thought he needed it.  
  
"She's," I started, "somewhere." He looked at me to go on, so I started to sing,  
  
"Somewhere,  
  
Beyond the sea,  
  
She's there waiting for me," the Duke sharpened his scowl and gaze at me, as if daring me to continue.  
  
*Note: I'll most probably continue the song to the next chapter, but I have to get the rest of the lyrics, otherwise, I would have finished the song here. I had this chapter for sooo long, but my computer is a bit buggy.wouldn't let me get on the web. 


End file.
